Eric Olafson, Midshipman 78
Part 78: NEWPORT ACADEMY We all had a good night’s sleep and used one of our own Cargo skimmers that was part of the Destroyers equipment to fly back instead of walking and were told to join all the other cadets in a large assembly hall with flags of the Union hanging from the ceiling where I estimated perhaps 600 senior Cadets had gathered. There were no chairs, everyone was standing. At one end of the assembly hall was a raised platform and a lectern with the Newport Academy logo. I saw an Admiral coming in. I assumed it was Dent, the Commandant of this Academy and he immediately approached the lectern. He was human and while he was not exactly a dwarf he appeared quite short. Admiral Dent climbed on something behind the lectern. I also saw Admiral Webb Stokes; he was standing on the side with a dozen other high ranking officers. Everyone had been called to attention course as he entered the hall. Music began to play and we all sung the Union Anthem followed by the Fleet song. After that the Admiral nodded to Becker who was standing behind him. The Commander now had us switch to parade stand and Dent began his speech: “Welcome to Newport. I am Admiral Dent and I am the Commandant of this Naval Academy. You are all here to compete for the Reagan trophy which is the most prestigious Unit awards in our Fleet. Every four years the finest senior cadets converge here, display their skills and knowledge competing and thus help to revaluate training procedures of our Academies. For over twenty years, since I was chosen to be the leader of this, dare I say Elite school, our Cadets won this contest. While it is no forgone conclusion that Newport will win this year, it is nevertheless almost certain. So to all you who visit us and compete let me say that your very efforts are noted and respected and there is no dishonor in coming in second. “Now I have the privilege to give the word to none other than to the Admiral of the fleet himself, who is joining us for the first time to observe you all.” Commander Becker stepped forward and said with a magnified voice. “Everyone, attention!” Dent stepped down from the lectern and the Admiral of the Fleet walked in from the side, almost tripped over something behind the lectern and with a surpressed curse pushed a steeping stool aside. Even though we were all in attention, there were a few suppressed giggles. Dent’s face turned visible red. McElligott raised his hand and said. “At ease Midshipmen, Cadets and fellow officers, at ease!” He waited a brief and then continued. “Like you, I have listened to the opening words of Admiral Dent. His address heavily laden with pride and confidence in his Newport Academy and past results, we all applaud his dedication and look forward to experience these extraordinary results first hand. “I am here to wish you all the best of luck, each and every one of you have earned my personal admiration and it lifts my heart to see teams from Ships, Fleet installations and Academies from all corners of our Union compete with each other in this traditional friendly competition. Each of you has shown to be on top of your peer and I am convinced you all will become fine Commissioned officers we can all be proud off. May the best team win, regardless of where it may come from.” I had watched Dent while Elligott delivered his address. When the Fleet Admiral mentioned that he wanted to supervise, I noticed Dents eyes twitch and I knew he was not at all pleased about that. McElligott concluded. “This year will be marked as the first, were an independent commission of Academy Commanders and Command level Officers assist Admiral Dent and his staff in the daunting task to evaluate and test you all to quench any notion of bias and prejudice and assure everyone these are fair and forthright proceedings.” Dent smiled coldly as he thanked the Admiral of the Fleet for his speech. “Even though we managed all these years I welcome my esteemed colleagues and of course you Admiral Mc Elligott. We are thankful for your valued advice and assistance.” Har-Hi whispered next to me. “In other words, this short-step is pissed beyond words that they meddle with his plans.” I agreed with his observation with a nod. The following eight days passed and it was actually nothing special. I expected it to be much more challenging. We did everything we did before: weapons, knowledge testing, science and technical challenges. Tests and field exercises, simulated battles and the usual evaluations of personal skills and fitness; the only difference was that there where at least four high ranking officers watching everything we did while holding PDDs and recording our results. As the eight day drew to a close all that was left was the final challenge and no one knew what it would be. We all received twelve hours to relax and mentally prepare for the final challenge which would commence the next day So we returned to the Barracuda and sealed the ship behind us. I was certain no one could listen to us now, but Circuit and Wetmouth checked the ship never the less for any devices or signs of intrusion but found none. I relaxed and put my feet up on the conference table. “I sure would like to know the current score, but I think with Hans winning the marksman challenge today, we should be among the first five or six groups.” Har Hi agreed. “Yes Hans outdid himself today. I never saw anything like it even among Dai. He probably broke a fleet record.” Wetmouth crossed her legs and added to the conversation. “I don’t think the scores so far accumulated mean all that much. I am almost certain it will all be decided tomorrow at the final challenge.” Part 79 » Category:Stories